mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Suas mãos me prenderam
thumb|left|367px Um jovem casal, apesar das muitas lutas, veio a prosperar na vida. Não tinham empregada e a jovem esposa fazia sozinha todo o trabalho: cuidava das crianças, lavava a roupa e a louça, esfregava o assoalho… Procura conservar atraente as mãos, mas isso é tão difícil! Mãos que fazem trabalho rude, tornam-se nodosas e enrugadas, e à medida que o trabalho prosseguia, as rugas mais se acentuavam. De certo modo a esposa tornou-se menos atraente. Então o marido ficou conhecendo uma dessas criaturas mimadas, sintéticas, com personalidade de boneca. Ela o lisonjeava, falava-lhe da admiração que lhe tinha, perfumava-se sedutoramente bela. Tinha mãos delicadas e macias, sempre bem cuidadas por manicure. Ele passou a achá-la uma criatura maravilhosa, e um dia disse à esposa que estava preparado para uma carreira importante, e aquela jovem lhe seria justamente o auxílio de que precisava, pelo que resolvera unir-se a ela, pelo casamento. A esposa não teve outra alternativa senão conformar-se com o divórcio. Tudo seguiu os trâmites legais, e chegou o dia em que a esposa teve de comparecer na sala de audiência do tribunal. Ali sentada, torcia nervosamente as mãos, ao fazer a declaração: - Eu ia negar meu consentimento a este processo, mas agora… se… se meu marido quer mesmo deixar-me… que me deixe… sempre o amei; tenho procurado ajudá-lo; daria a vida por ele. Mas quero que seu desejo se cumpra. – sua emoção era demasiado forte para que não provocasse lágrimas. Então o marido cochichou ao ouvido do advogado, e este dirigiu-se ao juiz, segredando-lhe algo. O juiz acenou ao marido, e ambos saíram do recinto. Disse-lhe o marido: - Sr. Juiz, quero cancelar o processo do divórcio. Não quero mais me divorciar. Por favor, arquive o processo. - Bem, disse o juiz, assim será feito, e fico muito feliz que o senhor resolveu reconstituir seu lar. Poderia me dizer o que deu motivo a essa mudança de opinião? - Ali sentado, fitando minha esposa, pus-me a pensar em todos os anos vividos com ela a meu lado; acerca de tudo que ela já fez por mim; o amor que me ofereceu através do tempo. Não pude desviar o olhar dela, ao vê-la ali sentada. E suas mãos, senhor juiz – suas mãos me prenderam! As mãos dela o prenderam: mãos que se juntavam às dele nos longos passeios ao luar; mãos que haviam ninado seus bebês; mãos que o haviam confortado quando se achava enfermo ou desanimado; mãos que por ele trabalharam e por causa disso envelheceram. Quando se pôs a refletir em que, afinal, se mediria a formosura, concluiu que não estava ela em uma jovem dengosa e mimada, que não tinha o real contato com a vida; mas estava, sim, na força, na pureza, no poder, na bondade de uma mulher de espírito superior, que dedicara a vida ao lar e a família. A beleza e o amor residem naquela pessoa cuja existência é dedicada a Deus; cujo caráter se torna forte e resistente aos vendavais dos dias e dos anos. (Citado por Dr. Norman Vincent Peale, Powerful Faith that Keeps you Going)